Tamotsu Ōtsutsuki
was the first to wield the Mōgan and carry the kekkei genkai Explosion Release, earning himself the title: . He was a creation of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki and held both Hagoromo and Hamura's chakra within him. Kaguya created him long before the creations the moon. Despite her being his creator, Tamotsu was inwardly against Kaguya's ways. When Kaguya discovered he had the Mōgan and therefore had better sensor skills than her, she was enraged. Tamotsu traveled with Hagoromo, who taught him the way on ninshū. They soon discovered Tamotsu couldn't age from his young adult body, but it aided him as he watched the world develop both greatly and terribly. He mostly hid to ensure he remained alive until he knew his time was up. He witnessed war after war but aided no one until the Fourth Shinobi World War, where he broke up his remaining chakra into three different slivers, granting them to Nakuka, Hinata Hyūga, and Neji Hyūga. Even though he didn't have the Rinnegan, he had Hagoromo's chakra within him, allowing Nakuka to wield the legendary eye so few received. Hinata and Neji got the addition of the Mōgan, making them the two best Sensor Type shinobi on the battlefield at that moment. With the final ounces of his chakra drained, he drifted away, in the Pure Land. History Creation Kaguya Ōtsutsuki put in much time and effort when trying to find a way of creating the one who would undoubtedly follow her and her ways. When she gave birth to her sons, she saw how they housed the same life force as her. With their individual chakra, she formed a being designed to even surpass them. Said being was far more humanized than her sons, but still had horns to portray his power well. She created a man in his early twenties rather than going through the trouble of dealing with a child and having to wait for him to age. He was designed to exhibit no emotions, no personality, and absolutely no heart for humanity. When he was complete, Kaguya named him . Shortly after the creation, Tamotsu displayed eyes far more different than Kaguya's or even her sons. They took form in a dark blue hue with a massive pupil. When she went to examine the eye further, she activated her Byakugan, to which Tamotsu did the same. Had it been anyone other than her creation, she might have been surprised, but why Tamotsu had such a different eye appearance remained unknown, until he pointed out the reason and wouldn't stop crying was because of an aching stomach. Through much practice and research, they came to terms that the eyes Tamotsu wielded could see the pain in a person's body, however, it meant he was blind. Because of this, they named it the . The Mōgan mixed with the Byakugan acted as a pronominal sensory aid for his otherwise blind nature. Despite him taking the appearance of an adult, Kaguya still had to teach him how to do normal, everyday stuff. It wasn't a chore, though, as he thirsted for the knowledge and every little thing he did added to what was supposed to be a nonexistent personality. Despite his personality, he did as she ordered, which mostly consisted of luring humans to the Shinju. The only time he really got a break was to make sure Hagoromo and Hamura weren't hurting anywhere. While those two aged, Tamotsu remained the same, luring in the humans Kaguya convinced him were needed for the kid's protection. Ninshū Personality Appearance Tamotsu took on the appearance of someone in their late teens to early twenties. Since he didn't age, he remained young, and, by what many folks deem handsome. He's tall and well-built. His skin is a couple shades darker than the two he was created from, his hair unlike them completely, reaching a dark brown that borders the deepest black. His hair remained trimmed, but otherwise not aided, always in a mess, resulting in many kid-arounds from the two he was made of. Two horns protrude from his forehead in a delicate curve. His eyes are of the oddest combination of colors. All and nothing, but bright all at once. It mostly changes as he alters his appearance; though most often it's seen as a murky, forgettable shade of brown. During his time of practicing ninshū, Tamotsu wore the same white kimono with a pattern of six black magatama around the collar. Even after his elder brothers passed, he remained mostly the same in terms of appearance, but as the Warring States Period came to slow halt, he decided it was time for a change. If others sought peace, he wanted to be out and about to witnessed how they progressed without getting the odd stares he usually received. It was more or less of a genjutsu he set around himself. The moment someone stepped into the yin-heavy aura around him, they were set under how he wanted them to see him, but if someone had good eyesight and saw from afar, they could tell he was much different than he let on. He changed his skin tone often, taking the appearance of many he passed along the way into consideration, but tried to keep his normal skin color. His hair remained the same dark unkept mop atop his head. He ensured there was no way anyone could spot his horns when within the aura, made his eyes stick to a single shade of brown, and even made himself appear a couple inches shorter than he was. He continued to wear a full-length kimono, but he opted for those of color and patterns, unlike his previous one. Tamotsu's wolverine Sage Mode is unlike any other's. While he still shares most of the same style of power, the markings differ greatly. Delicate curves and subtle swirls first form from the tips of his horns and go down his face, crawl down his neck and continue all the way to his arms and legs. When first presented in Sage Mode, he wore a much more revealing kimono to ensure his apprentice saw what his Sage Mode looked like. His nagajuban was also visible, but he kept it all together with a golden sash. Abilities Chakra Control and Prowess Ninjutsu Medical Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Senjutsu Stats Trivia *Page Size: Bytes *"Tamotsu" means and the name roughly means "big bamboo tree" and is derived from an obscure passage in the second volume of the about the genealogies of , eleventh emperor of Japan, which states that he had a consort named , the daughter of a king named ; tradition holds that these individuals served as the basis for Princess Kaguya and the old bamboo cutter in the aforementioned tale. *According to the databook(s): **Tamotsu's hobbies were writing and meditating. **Tamotsu wished for a rematch with . **Tamotsu's favorite food was anything with onions, while his least favorite foods were anything sweet or overly bitter. **Tamotsu's favorite phrase was , and his favorite word was *Once classed as a missing-nin, Iwagakure created a Bingo Book with him in it, but it was never handed out as they figured Tamotsu was dead. According to that Bingo Book: **He was an S-rank (A-rank in some Lands) criminal wanted for smuggling in a Yuki Clan member and killing mobs of Anbu who attempted retrieving said member. **His only know nature transformations were Earth, Lightning Yin, Yang Release. **He was Anbu-level at minimum. Category:Male Category:Sage